AMOR PRIMAVERAL
by MidoriOujo
Summary: Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria del grupo MidoTaka Love: "Viaje estacional" Estación: Primavera Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.


Un, dos, tres florecen una vez

De múltiples colores ves, verde, rosa y morado con un cielo azulado.

Con la llegada de la primavera se dice que el amor florece, un inesperado viaje de campo a iniciado y con ello la promesa de un amor inesperado.

 _Takao compórtate, nanodayo_ –Reprendía el de orbes esmeralda mientras caminaban por el campo.-

 _Jajajaja anímate un poco más, Shin-chan. Recuerda que es nuestro primer viaje de campo_ –Se carcajeaba mientras gritaba y corría por los extensos campos de flores.- _Me sorprende que conozcas un lugar tan hermoso como este…_

 _¡Bakao, cállate!_ –Volvió a gritar para luego comenzar a correr y darle alcance.- _Deja de arruinar el momento y sígueme, hay… hay un lugar más hermoso… así que guarda silencio y sígueme_ –Con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas apresuró su paso para eludir la curiosa mirada del azabache.-

 _Si, si Ace-sama_ –Se burló mientras le seguía el paso.-

Cuatro, cinco, seis rosa tú los ves

Agua corriendo y aves cantando, pétalos de cerezo en el aire volando.

Una hora ha pasado desde que su travesía ha iniciado por un pequeño sendero repleto de flores de diversos colores, a través de un paisaje de ensueño a su destino han llegado.

 _Espera…_ -Repentinamente detuvo su andar haciendo que Takao chocará con su espalda.- _Hmmm… Haré las cosas de una forma diferente, nanodayo._ –Suspiró al darse la vuelta y quedar frente al pelinegro.-

 _¿Eh? ¿De qué diablos hablas?_ –Lo miró confundido, su expresión y mirada eran diferentes pero extrañamente reconfortantes.-

 _Cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga_ –Dijo con extrema seriedad haciendo parecer su petición una orden.-

 _¡Ehhhh! Shin-chan pervertido jajajaja_ –Dijo en una clara provocación.-

 _No hagas que me arrepienta_ –Sentenció al fruncir su ceño.-

 _Tranquilo, tranquilo. Lo haré._ –Con toda su confianza puesta en él cerró sus ojos y dejó que lo guiara a ciegas el resto de trayecto.-

Siete, ocho, nueve

El sol se oculta y flores llueven.

A un claro en el bosque han llegado, rodeado de cerezos recién retoñados la puesta del sol a iniciado.

 _Ya llegamos._ –Expresó con su habitual seriedad al momento de quitar sus manos del rostro del azabache.- _Abre los ojos_ –Pidió más sereno.-

 _Más vale que sea her…_ -Al abrir sus ojos aquella hermosa imagen lo dejó sin palabras, el reflejó rojizo del sol contrastaba con el claro tono pastel de los cerezos, los tonos iban de rosa a violeta. Una suave brisa dio la sensación de que se trataba de una lluvia de pétalos, la impresión de sorpresa se reflejaba en sus vivaces orbes grisáceas como si fuese un libro abierto.- _Shin-chan es… es muy hermoso_ –Volvió a verlo con mucha ternura por tan hermoso detalle.-

 _Supuse que te gustaría_ –Desvió ligeramente la mirada pues no esperaba una reacción tan encantadora y adorable.- _Ahora, guarda silencio y déjame hablar…_

 _¿Are? Jajajaja ¿Aún falta algo más?_ –Rió nervioso y conmocionado.-

 _Hmm… Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte_ -Nuevamente se paró frente a él. Tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, fijó su mirada en la del menor y como si el tiempo se detuviese sonrió- ¿ _Quieres salir conmigo?_ –Con dulzura cuestionó.-

-Sus orbes se abrieron de par en par al escuchar su pregunta, en muchas ocasiones había pensado en confesarse pero temiendo el rechazo se había contenido. De sus ojos traviesas lágrimas se asomaron pero una cálida sonrisa en sus labios se había dibujado.- _Y-Yo, tú… entonces nosotros… Shin-chan_ –Respondió entre sollozos.- _Acepto, acepto salir contigo_ –Soltó sus manos y con entusiasmo se lanzó a sus brazos.-

 _Me alegro._ –Dijo al recibirlo entre sus brazos, suavemente aprisionándolo. Con una acogedora sonrisa se acercó a sus labios, demostrando su afecto con su suave tacto.-

Diez

Con la luna como testigo de un cariño consumado, con sus labios la promesa de amor han sellado.


End file.
